Consumers are more frequently using adhesive labels in their households, with postage stamps and address labels being a common example. These adhesive labels are generally provided in the form of labels with a gummed rear face adhered to a peelable backing strip, with the label-bearing strip being rolled up so that consumers may unroll the strip and peel off labels for application to a substrate as needed. Such adhesive labels are far more convenient to use than labels which require the application of moisture prior to use, as in the case of “lick-and-stick” labels backed with dry adhesive. The rolled form of such adhesive labels is also useful because the rolls are not as easily misplaced as sheets of labels (which are often “buried” amidst the user's papers), and the rolls also expose fewer of the faces of the labels to soiling and damage. However, rolls of adhesive labels can also be inconvenient in that they tend to uncoil unless they are restrained into their rolled form, and the uncoiled roll then occupies excessive space and presents a messy appearance. It is therefore useful to have devices available for storing and dispensing adhesive labels.